


【个人向】歇斯底里

by GroovyShark



Category: Hysteria (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortimer met someone in a dinner party. Hes a danish doctor, with mysterious charm. Mortimer didn't hav a chance to ask his name, but he knew he is now hysterial, for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【个人向】歇斯底里

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：改写正剧结局！原创角色有！角色个人向！电影向，与现实中的Joseph Mortimer Granville没有任何关联。前提跟电影一致，只是结局没和夏洛特在一起。可以接受的话请看。

功成名就。

这个词在不久前，对年轻的莫蒂默来说还遥不可及。

可现在，人们提起他时总是不得不用上这个词。即使他与他最好的朋友夏洛特，在那个为富人们所不齿的小诊所里，忙碌地满头臭汗的时候。人们见了还是说，看呐，慷慨、富有、善良的格兰维尔医生。  
说到底，莫蒂默仍是个典型的中产阶级男人。他熟悉那一套一套的社交礼仪，也并不排斥维持最少的“体面”。所以，他不会忘记抽空与埃德蒙参加那些浮华喧闹的宴会。他可不希望自己显得过于高傲，或者冷漠，遭人嫉恨。

可有一件事，他不得不耿耿于怀。

 与艾米莉的婚事告吹后，莫蒂默并没有那样顺利地另结新欢。并不是因为他有多么沮丧，只是那段尴尬的社交情感让本性害羞的他变得对别人的好意无所适从。更深层次的原因他甚至没有对夏洛特或埃德蒙提起过，可莫蒂默心知肚明。必须承认，对性的认真和执着是他成功的关键一点。可他太严肃太学术地去看待这件事的时候，对他的私人生活就不是什么好的影响了.....实际上，他有很长一段时间没碰过自己了。说是没有兴趣也好，没有契机也好，这种本能的需求似乎在一段时间内消失殆尽了。毕竟又不是需要向任何人交差的事，投入工作不也挺好的吗。莫蒂默这样说服自己。

可这样一个小小的烦恼突然间被掐灭了。如果这世上有后悔药，莫蒂默愿意付一千英镑换取自己错过那场晚宴的机会。可当时，一切看上去都是那么平常。

他没想到他就那样遇到了那个男人。

那是一位来自丹麦的医生，比普通英国人高大一些。他看上去比莫蒂默大上好几岁，可并无衰弱之感。显然，他经过了战火的磨砺，眼神深邃，背脊却挺得笔直。他手很大，肩膀宽厚有力，脸上尽是从容和自信。高耸的颧骨，薄薄的嘴唇，令他看上去相当凌厉和高傲。莫蒂默从不忌讳称赞别人的外貌，可那个男人算不上多么英俊，却独特而非凡。他从未有见过像他一样的人，或者说，说任何人像他都是一种失礼。他是独一无二的。

莫蒂默并未提起勇气向他搭话，只是“相当不礼貌”地远远观察着那个男人。这种近似偷窥的行为令他感到紧张，心跳也随之加快。他虽然站在一个小角落，并没人会注意他，但他仍是窘迫地想移开目光。可很快地，他又忍不住看了过去，生怕错过了什么。毫不怀疑地，他的样子一定滑稽又愚蠢，连在茉莉的挑逗下都未露出过的窘态。可惜，丹麦医生始终没有向他的方向看过一眼，莫蒂默觉得既安心又失落。直到埃德蒙醉醺醺地出现，拉着莫蒂默硬要与女士们共舞一曲。莫蒂默扭头想拒绝，等他再回头时，丹麦男人已经消失了踪影。

那晚，女士们对莫蒂默的表现相当的不满。他总是心不在焉地东张西望，或者低头沉思，就是从未把心思放在与他共舞的女士身上。若面对的不是这位“伦敦女人的救星”，恐怕早有巴掌呼在他脸上了。

入夜的风很凉，特意走路回家的莫蒂默身上的酒气已经消散，头脑也清醒了许多。他洗完澡，躺在床上…………仍然没办法把那个男人从脑子里赶出去。愚蠢！我甚至没来得及请教他的名字，莫蒂默想着。

那位，迷人的先生。他的双手一定碰过比”伟大的格兰维尔医生“多得多的病患，或者曾经在战场上救助浑身是血的士兵。他一定能够熟练地给病人替换绷带，或者比自己更利落地掰正骨头。他一定看过比”女人的救世主“更多的书。哦，对，或许连丹麦皇室也垂青过他………

莫蒂默侧过身子。

年轻的医生忽然想起了他曾经的一位病人：“那只是一种感觉……向我袭来。那种感觉就像是，嗯，期待……和饥渴……”莫蒂默无法自容地觉得，这正是形容此刻的自己。他觉得相当讽刺，自己竟和那些愁苦的女士们一样，为某个男人歇斯底里。

歇斯底里？不，从来不是。

是性，他需要的是这个。

莫蒂默从来都不是一个“同性恋”。他曾经真心地欣赏和爱慕着艾米莉，也对女士们的温香柔情相当着迷。与埃德蒙相处多年，他也绝对未有过任何感觉。可那个人不一样，“那个可恶的男人，”他碎碎念着，满心不甘地把手伸进睡裤里。

莫蒂默想象着那个男人一边用粗糙的手抚摸着自己的身体，一边用那双薄唇温柔地吻他。“格兰维尔医生……”他带着浓重的口音这样叫他。男人吻过他的喉结，上下抚摸他的发红的身子，最后把手落在了私密的那一处。莫蒂默的血液一股脑涌到了脸上，同时阴茎开始渐渐有了反应。“噢……不……”莫蒂默懊恼地哀叫着，那双手却并没打算放过他。男人将莫蒂默整个人从背后抱住，让他禁锢在怀里不能逃脱。然后那双手恣意地在莫蒂默的脆弱之处作乱起来。与刚才相比，男人的动作显得有些粗暴了。他的大手在那渐渐硬挺的柱体上快速地上下撸动，渗出的前液带出下流的水声，令怀里的人忍不住浑身阵阵激灵。“呜……”莫蒂默不敢发出太大的声音，只好拼命含住被角呜咽。男人有时候他会发发慈悲慢下来，却用短短的指甲去搔刮那脆弱的尿道口，让莫蒂默感到一阵阵电流通过般的酥麻到了骨子里。他的双腿不由自主地发颤，流出的液体打湿了腿根间那片隐秘的区域。“先生，不…………”可惜求饶只会让那只手更加妄为。莫蒂默眯起眼睛，白净的脸红得像初夏的草莓，只能顾得上狼狈地喘息。在茎体上摩擦的双手肆无忌惮地刺激着可怜的莫蒂默，越来越快，越强烈，直到他久违的低声叫着高潮，射出汩汩浓厚的精液。“呜嗯……呼…………”莫蒂默还未停下浑身的颤抖，男人就消失了。诺大的寝室只剩下年轻的医生一个人，强行平息着自己的呼吸。

太丢人了，莫蒂默.格兰维尔。年轻人回过神来，把脸埋进柔软的枕头里。可又太舒服了，就像他第一次触碰自己一样，一个新奇而快乐的世界。是他自己说过，人们不应该因为性欲感到羞愧，可他自己又如何呢？他仿佛觉得那个神秘的男人在嘲笑他，有多么自大同时又有多么卑微。

“你到底是谁…………”莫蒂默念着，枕头上不知是汗水还是泪液。

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，不知道为何我老爱写英文的summary，又不写英文正文 OTL 这篇是昨天看完歇斯底里突发奇想的，结果老麦没有对应时代的角色来拉郎。为了搞小医生我强行....（x 老麦的角色我没有过多设定，不过当时好像丹麦刚好变成英国附庸一样的存在（战败后），所以有丹麦人出现在那边也不奇怪吧。Anyway, 希望大家看得愉快。


End file.
